A story about us or them? idk idc
by mrbigpinkfluffy
Summary: This is an AU high school pairing of Shikamaru and Temari , naruto and sauske, Tenten and Neji and a couple more that I will hide from you now inside of the summary a fanfic possibly no one will read
1. the start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yet hehe

And all characters are 2nd year or sophomores besides teachers and some other random people

This chapter dedicated to my friend Alex for getting me into fanfiction.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up to the angry yelling of his mother SHIKAMARU GET UP NOW YOU HAVE SCHOOL followed by a clattering of pans in the kitchen. He sighed under his breath and groaned as he climbed out of bed.

As he walked to school he smiled as he saw his friend Choji the big-boned redhead eating a bag of chips. Choji walked over and they continued to the school. Soon after that they saw Kiba who was talking to Naruto with something along the lines of new girls or panties or how some of the girls matured over the summer( ;) )

They soon saw Ino with her long blonde hair flying and Sakura with her short pink hair spinning around her head running to school trying to be the fist one to talk to Sauske with sparks flying between their eyes in raging anger.

Shikamaru sighed as Sasuke walked up behind them and mutter thru his dark hair sitting on his head hiding from the lust/love struck girls whilst giving a nervous glance towards Naruto who was still following Sakura with his eyes while a slight blush under his blonde hair. And while Choji's eyes were nervously watching Ino as both her and sakura's image rumbled away from them.

Shikamaru had, of course, noticed all of it having an IQ of over 200 was a gift sometimes but most of the time it was troublesome as he stalked forward he wondered if he would ever find anyone that would catch his eye just as all of his friends had. He looked up at the clouds wishing that he could be one of them.

Temari walked into the school that she had transferred to from suna high she didn't want to remember why. Her thoughts were broken when two girls were sprinting and yelling insults at each other the blonde was talking about the others big forehead and the pink haired one was yelling about how Sasuke liked smart girls so, of course, he didn't like a blonde.

Soon after that a group of people walked by at the head there was a person with a weird hairstyle… it t looked kind of like a pineapple followed by a fat redhead chomping on barbeque chips next to him a blond haired kid who was grinning like an idiot with odd scars across his face. He was talking to someone who had a similar hair style but it was a nice mahogany like brown with red makeup on his face and the blonde kid he reminded her of something she had seen a long time ago.

Behind them there was a grim looking chunk-a-hunk with black blue straight hair, she would guess his personality is not caring about any of the people that had fallen for him then she saw him take a quick bashful glance at the spiky haired blond kid and her thoughts about him changed instantly from a sort of lustful desire to a little giggle on the inside or was it on the inside she just released that she had giggled out in the open blushing she walked into the school.

Choji was snacking upon a barbeque potato chips bag while waiting thru assembly

He only heard a couple of words but what he did hear was that they having beef teriyaki for lunch and something about a new girl that had just transferred over from a different school. Somewhere exotic. That's when he noticed that Shikamaru wasn't asleep and he thought that he was hallucinating

Shikamaru was staring at the new girl with a curious intent wondering why someone from suna high would come here. In Konoha, there was a higher rate of crime and a lower educational drive mixed with lower graduation levels and fewer subjects to study. Something must have happened to her there and this gave him an odd feeling of wanting to understand but he was too lazy to do anything so he just decided to go back to his nap and see where his dreams would take him because right now reality is weird.

His dreams brought him to a old sand town inside of a desert and sitting upon a stack of corpses the person sort of looked like Kiba but instead of having Kiba's face paint and hair showing he had a black hood on and purple lines all over his face his face had a symmetry with Kiba's for some odd reason the he saw a red head with a tattooed symbol on his face something about them reminded him off ... the only words he heard him speak was where's Temari.

Something about that name there's something about that name, hmm well I won't let that get in the way of my nap. Then she took the stand and stated that she was Temari from a place called suna. And that's when it made since he didn't notice but he was all out staring at her thank god that everyone thought that he was asleep right now and that he had always been that one guy that liked no one throughout his entire life so they wouldn't start thinking about that now would they no they would not.

Temari had to stop thinking about how she missed her brothers but she couldn't think about them because most of the boys in the new school where staring at her nicely proportioned body

She smiled a dangerous smile and continued off the stage with her hips swaying more than they would normally. She heard the gurgling of someone getting a bloody nose from her performance Perverts she thought coolly to herself as she looked back into the crowd looking for the person with the bloody nose it was the guy from earlier that had the red face paint on she looked around for some of the other guys from earlier she found a different guy sitting with them then weirdly she found pineapple hair sleeping in his chair.

It finally was class time surprisingly they had gotten some of her grades from suna high transferred over to this high school which meant that she was in AP Bio and AP Math in those classes she saw three people that she recognized there was the hot brooding guy with his hair next there was the girl with the short pink hair who was all out staring at the hot guy finally PINAPLE HAIR WAS ASLEEP how could he be asleep in AP BIO class how is this possible soon after that the class started there was an old man with a white ponytail teaching the class am I the only one to notice that pineapple head is sleeping soon after that she raised her hand and told the teacher that pineapple head was sleeping.

Jiraiya noticing that the new girl tamari's hand was up she was very hot he felt his nose starting to bleed he sniffed loudly and asked what her question was she asked how pointing at Shikamaru was able to sleep un the middle of an AP class Jiraiya laughed and said that his name was Shikamaru and you find out why he is sleeping if you ask him as he winked at her.

Temari promptly walked over and poked him till he woke up and straightforwardly asked why he was sleeping his only reply was "it's too troublesome to pay attention" she was of course annoyed by this so she stormed back over to her chair to wait for him to get in trouble (he didn't)

This continued during AP Math as well and as before she asked the teacher why is he sleeping the teacher grumbled something and continued with the lesson finally it was time for lunch she ran into Choji accidently who was stalking away from the lunch room and going outside he grumbled something about girls following his friends something about secret eating area then he clamped his mouth shut and ran.

Temari thought to herself then she ran after him trying to figure out the who the hottest guys in the school where besides that chunk a hunk sauske there would be a couple more right she thought as she ran after the fat kid

Lee knowing where to go to lunch to meet his friends calmly walked outside finding that the breeze was nice against his face and wondering if sakura's would be there one he arrived in the open thru the trees he found the most popular guys at school just sitting there eating plus Choji so in all there was Choji Kiba Shikamaru Sasuke Sai Neji and Sasori eating there plus him after he sat down the new girl ran thru the trees and sat down.

Temari noticed that besides the fat kid called Choji apparently there was that guy with the red face paint who she had learned was called Kiba, Shikamaru, the chunk a hunk called Sasuke she learned when another hotty called Sai asked what it was like to have all the girls swarming him, after Sai there was a guy that had gentle eyes that is called Neji who was talking to another guy Sasori they were talking about how in the would could girls still like him when he used these ridiculous puppets all the time then there was the over expressive guy with huge eyebrows looking around and noticing her his name was lee

Naruto finally was able to make it to the lunch spot he noticed the new girl and introduced himself

my name is Naruto

She responded with cool my name is Temari

After talking to lee and Naruto for a while about some of the girls in their grade there was

Sakura the one with the beautiful pink hair Naruto said Lee nodded his head in agreement then they talked about Ino the long haired blond and she was a rich witch ( ;p ) they said at the same time then they talked about Hinata the cousin of Neji and tenten who Neji had a crush on forever

After lunch, Temari just thought over what she had learned in just an hour and didn't really pay attention till she got back to her apartment

She woke up the next morning with a cramp in her neck she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch doing homework well anyways she was awake now so it was time to go to school uh why does the world have to absolutely hate me all of the time

Once she got to school she was greeted by both Ino and Sakura trying to be friendly

They asked how she was transitioning to the new school she just said that she was doing fine finally she asked so what is this about both of you talking to me and you guys not fighting each other

Sakura sheepishly said that they were talking to her because the word had gotten out that she had found where the boys ate food during lunch she was more than surprised wondering how they had even heard about that Ino said something about talking to lee and him talking to you and Naruto then they apparently asked Naruto and he said that yes you had Aten lunch with them so now she guessed that they would bug her until they found out where the boys at lunch she was talking about how she was just wondering around and… . . the bell rang she quickly ran off to class without realizing that she had a bio class with sakura right after this she decided to sit on the other side of the room than sakura she was sitting right next to sauske that's when she realized her mistake and felt sakura's death glare

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed I promise there will be more of anything that makes sense and less OOC in the next one

Don't forget to review ;p

-bigpink


	2. tension

New chapter!

Man, I probably should rename my series to OOC do because I mean wow self just wow.

Disclaimer : don't own Naruto want to though

Sauske woke up from the incestuous beating of his heart that happened from a dream. He remembered that he had school and quickly ran out and changed then just thinking about that stupid grinning blonde he didn't even notice when he walked straight past sakura's and ino houses without hiding from them he heard the moans of wanting coming out of their homes and this broke this broke his thinking about his midnight expositions.

He ran quickly into an alleyway to dodge the lustful desires of the girls that were hopelessly lin love with him as he hopped over a fence he heard the wailing cry SSSAAAAUUUUSSSKKKEE-KUUUUUUUUUN he quickly ran at least two times faster but it was not fast enough to escape soon they had him within their clutches he heard there evil giggles of hormones escaping their body at a prodigious rate

It scared him because he knew that if he didn't escape at this moment he would never be looked at in a serious way be the one that he needed for him to be complete he heard the sound of Choji munching on chips followed by Shikamaru muttering something about bothersome soon after he ran over pulled ino and sakura of with the help of Choji who was holding the girls away from sauske

Shikamaru thought about it for a second then he decided he would annoy sauske so whatever it was troublesome so he whispered into Sasuke's ear that's for Naruto and patted him on the back while pushing him forward sauske ran quickly away wondering how Shikamaru had figured out his secret while wondering he saw Naruto going to school on the opposite street

Naruto was thinking about thinking about his days in the foster homes where he had gotten his scars as he saw sauske come over he felt something that he hadn't felt for years the last time it happened he was beaten bloody was that the feeling of love or was it not

[flashback]

It had happened years ago in the foster home that he used to live In before he had gotten his own apartment when he was 15 he felt something new when he met the redhead his hair was a ruddy red and he had the most beautiful of features an innocent smile filled with pain. Pain that only he understood being looked at like a monster they had both accidentally killed their parents and the authorities had no idea what to do with them so they just sent them to foster homes after talking he felt a thing inside his stomach whenever he saw him soon after that some of the older boys of the foster home started beating up his friend gara one day 3-4 of them came after gara with brass knuckles he blocked them all not letting any of the hits hit his friend after they finished beating him they walked off he stumbled to his feet and screamed at them grabbing a rock and throwing it at one of their temples after he fell he continued to smash his face in while his own body was bloody and broken after he was finished he walked over to gara who was standing with his face one centimeter from his own both of their faces ripped into a bright red hue quickly gara pulled Naruto into a kiss

a week later gara found that he had family that existed so he moved to live with them and Naruto felt alone after that he started his job and moved away from the memories and he got the scars on his face from that night

[End flashback]

as sauske walked over he saw Naruto stiffen up for a second then he just watched him. Naruto acted like he didn't see him and walked faster while wondering what was happening to him why would this start happening now it had been so many years why would these feeling start to creep up on him now it could have happened sooner but why right now he had been friends with sauske for such a long time it didn't make any sense why just why.

As Naruto arrived at school he had to go to biology then math so he wouldn't see sauske till lunch hopefully he would be able to pull his emotions in check by them because if he didn't he might do things that he would regret for the rest of his life which might be short if the girls at the school found out.

Sauske had AP Bio to try to prove to Shikamaru and himself that he didn't like girls he sat down next to Temari and tried to hit on her apparently she liked it and responded with some pleasantries but after he asked her to lunch she just said straight to his face shouldn't you be asking Naruto I mean I have seen how you look at him I am surprised that the other girls haven't caught onto it yet I mean seriously you were staring at him for most of the lunch back and also you blushed when you came into school today when I mentioned his name I mean seriously take a hint just ask him then she stiffened up as she felt sakura glare and she realised her mistake and said can you do anything about your want to be lover, sakura she's been staring at me with the intent to kill me for the entire class.

Ino had realised the day before that Neji liked tenten

[flashback]

in PE Ino was running and she noticed something odd for starters even tho tenten was the best runner in the class she was letting someone else be in first while talking to Neji in the middle who was also usually near the front next ino noticed that when they were practicing martial arts instead of fighting for first both tried to line saying that they would have lost to the other while still both going red as a cherry after that while waiting inside of her house she thought about it and after thinking for a little while longer we defiantly thought that they would make an excellent couple together and they would have to get together

[end flashback]

so ino being as she is and always wanting to get other people into relationships had decided to get Neji and tenten into a relationship this one might take a while she thought to herself while imagining herself as a super detective ninja of awesome while in reality she was a skinny rich girl but that didn't really matter to her as she ran off at lunch to find sauske and to make him spend time with her and not the monster named sakura who if she gave up on sauske they could actually make pretty good friends and not just solid enemy like they always were and they could form something new and exciting. But now it was time for Neji and tenten and it was Friday so that meant sleepover party and it also meant that it was time to force tenten to make a move on Neji

that night ino had invited all of the girls to the party she even invited the new girl Temari

so in total it was tenten ino sakura Temari and Hinata and they decided to play truth or dare in the playhouse that ino had built for her on her 6th birthday (it was the size of Temari's apartment * 5) they played in one of the many guest rooms or relax rooms as sakura called them as they started their game they decided to get some information on Temari so the first thing that they asked her was truth or dare she chose truth ino asked if she had ever made out with anyone which she replied curtly with no as it being her turn she asked tenten truth or dare tenten replied excitedly dare Temari being the person she was (super good at noticing things) she had realised that Neji liked tenten so she dared her to either ask out Neji or if they were already dating to show it in public tenten blushing furiously meekly nodded ino was shocked THAT WAS MY QUESTION TEMARI it was obvious she replied with after that Temari asked Hinata who she liked she mumbled something about Naruto and … so….. she went silent and none of the girls had understood what she had said besides Temari who was lucky sitting next to her and as she heard her secret she blushed waiting for her turn while she waited sakura asked if she had kissed anyone she replied with no then it was her turn she turned to Hinata who was sitting next to her she smiled darkly and turned to Hinata and said truth or dare Hinata chose truth thinking how she had dodged the last one with that Temari asked her why is Naruto your second pick for who you like. Hinata's eyes when wide as she looked at Temari who was giving her a fake smile all of the other girls were outraged the main noise in the room for a while was a questioning silence or WAIT WHAT HINATA HAS ALWAYS LIKED NARUTO Hinata blushed and murmured something Temari said we could go into the next room and you could tell me that way instead if you want Hinata nodded while Temari glanced at her new friends who were still flipping out as they left the room.

So why don't you like Naruto like you like Sasori Temari asked Hinata said I've always liked Naruto but you can't even have a hope for it when he is gay and stuff WAIT NARUTO after screaming she went to a whisper and said is gay ya Hinata said this is what I remember

[flashback]

Naruto was in pe it was boxing month he obviously was in a rage I was training next to him and because I was I heard him muttering stuff like "I could never forget you", "it's not the same with them the others the girls are even worse" he was working himself into a rage and he was punching harder and harder he stopped talking as I stole a glance over I saw that he had shut his mouth to try to not scream his thoughts he had bitten thru his lip it looked like he didn't feel it the blood was just dripping down his face finally with spit and blood flying everywhere he screamed STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID stupid stupid stupid redhead he breathed out while the bag he was punching had exploded away from him and broke off its chain at the second stupid everyone was looking at him his knuckles were covered with his own blood because of how many times he had rammed his hand into the leather bag his mouth was dribbling out blood from his lips and was obviously in a different mind world suddenly he seemed to wake up he grabbed another punching bag and continued to punch it after putting it on the hook he was whispering to himself about how he just couldn't forget his emotions for you stupid stupid I can't find anyone to be with because I am gay but i doesn't work with anyone you and it is sad because I will never find you again he said under his breath by the time he broke the second bag he whispered under his breath well I will be forever without you but i must go forward he continued to chant his mantra

[end flashback]

so Hinata said he is gay so I looked for someone that might actually put an interest into me and as I looked I found that Sasori had always been nice and he always seemed to go even redder when I was around so I have been putting all of my emotions into Sasori and not Naruto Temari was sad for Hinata she would have to work hard to up to him . because after all her family played hard to get (Sasori is Temari's cousin btw (: )

thanks for reading if you like this series do anything to get my attention if you hate it

review

~ bigpink (nuke lands in room timer hits 0, shroom cloud erupts from my flat)

(p.s upadated parts i hated so ya)


	3. something new inside

well here to another chapter of mine it's probably bad I haven't written it yet so I have to know idea but I know there will be a badly written Shika Tem moment probably you can probably just skip all of the things that I write. and just read the chapter titles to figure out what's happening

as Temari and Hinata returned into the room the other girls ravaged them with questions about what had transpired in there but Temari gave them a knowing smile while dodging their questions about it very intelligently she remembered learning this skill when she was with her dad who was running a company and needed her not to disclose any information after a while they gave up on getting answers from her and Hinata she did decide to tell them one thing though and it was juicy she stood up from her chair and said to the group I will tell you one secret you might deny it but it is true and that is that sauske is either gay or bi both sakura and ino where shocked "what" they spluttered into their cups wait how did you know oh well he basically told me. I still don't believe you both ino and sakura said with very determined looks on their eyes Temari showed her inward smile of indifference it doesn't matter to me but it might to you.

Shikamaru was walking home and as he went away from a lamppost he felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked around and he saw his teacher Asuma behind him and he said you have it don't you Shikamaru was not sure what Asuma was talking about so he shrugged i have no idea what your talking about the older man gave a knowing smile and said you will you will also for the headaches they will only get worse talk to me if you want to learn more as his teacher disappeared in a puff of ash Shikamaru wondered what he was talking about and walked away still wondering about it all

~Magical time skip of unicorns~

as Shikamaru woke up he groaned his brain was hurting a migraine then he started to wonder why he couldn't get that stupid blond out of his head it had to do something with what had happened last week he was still groggy thou so he got out of bed he checked his clock it was 12:30 wow new record for waking up the earliest ever he moved on to the kitchen and made himself the stellar thing called leftovers in all it took around 30 seconds to make he was having some rice and as some fell onto his chest he remembered

[flashback]

it was the middle of math and Temari was bored out of her mind so she decided to bug Shikamaru who was sleeping on the desk next to her she decided to make a paper throwing star and as she threw it at him something weird happened as the star almost hit him his body emitted a short drop of light and some black moved he never got hit by the throwing star as she looked over she saw the star on the ground and him sleeping peacefully she decided to make a pointer out of the paper and she poked him he grumbled something about "(f4/4 - d a^2) over five = x . . . or something she did not understand the rest of the formula he had said but she wondered why he was just saying a random formula she thought back wondering if this is what the teacher was talking about she doubted it thou, he probably was fake sleeping and was acting like he was smart or something like that (totally not what I did right there[its a fake formula{yep its like so fake I didn't even base it on something like actually it's pretty bad I should just look up a formula.. ahh here we go.. (y - k)^2 = 4p (x - h) |-nope still probably fake»man I can ramble I should get back to the story shouldn't I ‡ someone will still kill me with words either way so should I stop? § alright i am stopping §‡«-|}]) ya he was definitely trying to sound smart so she decided do kick him in the shins she reached her foot over and tried to kick him but for some reason it was much much harder to move her foot while she had it close to him finally she hit his shin and the pressure on her foot released she wondered what this weird pressure was so this time she decide to punch him in the side the pressure did not come this time and she slugged him in the side he fell over right onto her he woke up when she had punched him he was still walking so he couldn't quite control his body as he fell over onto her without thinking he smelled her she smelled good like jasmine and honey mixed with vanilla he could feel her breath against his neck and lower face it felt good like someone was dragging a feather across his neck as he opened his eyes he looked directly into her teal orbs he face was tantalizingly close to his he could feel her warmth as he was next to her there bodies mingled he used all of the self control he had to move his eyes away from hers as he decided to look anywhere but at her he saw her hair he imagined that it felt like silk and the color was a sandy blond then he looked back at her eyes ...

~slight back time skip by gnomes in flashback form~

as he fell onto her she smelled something odd but for some reason good it was a combination of pine needles and rosemary with a hint of something else that she couldn't place it was a dark smell but nothing like her brother's his was a defined smell of the cry of a mother haveing her child killed in front of her while being restrained by chains unbreakable while Shikamaru's was more like an anguished scream in a void that over time turns to a bored empty rasp from the thought of the victim that over time turns empty inside then she realised that she was looking into his eyes his eyes they were wonderful she thought to herself as she stared deeper into them she found herself lost they turned from a brown to the color of nothing and as she watched this she wondered why his eyes were so beautiful but scary then she pushed him away but she still stared intently at his eyes

as she pushed him away they continued to look at each other's eyes then as he felt someone else's eyes on him he turned away from the hypnotic gaze of the person to his left and stared at the blackboard

Kakashi moved his gaze away from Shikamaru and looked at Temari both of them in vertigo about what had just happened not fully comprehending what to do in the future then he decided he wanted to think so he went to his desk and gave them the assignment to work on as he returned to his desk he started to think ...

[end flashback]

well anyways thinking about this won't help Shikamaru thought then he left his house to find something to do all the while he remembered the exultant eyes of Temari normally so filled with life always making fun of him and making him annoyed but her eyes they could be filled with such an exciting fascination they were like coral reefs filled with emotion

to troublesome he thought as he walked away

Kakashi had been thinking about why finding those two in such a way had left him in such a tizzy I mean Shikamaru only fell on Temari... Mabey it was the fact that that they were so close it was almost like a scene in icha icha paradise ya that was probably it, not something that had happened to him with... hmm why did I remember them just now he thought it has been years since I've seen them huh ...

Shikamaru had finally remembered what Asuma had said the previous week as Asuma had said the headaches were just getting worse and worse and he could not for the life of him find a way to get rid of them aspirin did not work nothing did so he set of to find the man who had the answer when he arrived at Asuma's house he knocked on the door to find Kurenai his English teacher opening the door he asked her calmly is this was Asuma's house he had long suspected that they were lovers and this had done nothing but confirm it she replied with a yes can you tell him that Shikamaru wants some solace and preferably from Asuma she closed the door and soon returned with Asuma who said his greetings then offered in Shikamaru who accepted and walked in to find that he was standing in a grassy field with an ocean behind him and in front of him assume fully clothed in a dark material

when Asuma finally spoke he spoke of the pain of not understanding the world that once it hits a point it spark's something and that something always sparks differently for most people it happens at a much younger age than when it happened to you but you have something else besides that spark you have a flame or should I say the opposite you have a void, not a light you have a part of you where there will never be light and all light will be consumed by it, it is like the dark but no scarier than that much scarier it will make a person want to bury their eyes if they were to see it but no the they can't see it only you can and you don't know you your own power so, i have decided it is time to teach you i have only seen this one other time and i would rather forget that

but now it is time to train so, I want you to increase your power and that means you will have to make other parts of your body fit beside your brain it is trying to let all of its power out in that one place so of course it hurts but one benefit of that right now is that you are smarter than ever if you were to try a test on anything on any concept you would instantly understand or you would understand it enough to get what is being implied everything would be so much more easy but that is not the point if you want the pain to go away you will have to make the rest of you strong so that means you will start to "work out" to find an outlet for this new thing that you have found.

gara was thinking he was thinking of that time all those years ago before his sister went missing. before they joined an old guild of hers to find her and before they accidently killed them all (in a game like world of warcraft but no respawn) just trying to find her. no, he was thinking back to when he didn't know he had a family and when he only had one person to keep him company.

[flashback]

ya what they said is true I really am bad at this well whatever by the end I will not be as bad as I am right now and that is all that matters to me in this moment right now because I know that I will improve in the future and that I will stop repeating myself in what I write because that is what I was about to do

but ya if you want to have more of my sardonic stuff to read do something {crickets} ...

(ps. its 4am and I have a final today so yay)

-bigpink (senpai seppuku)


End file.
